Daily, Nightly, and Ever So Rightly
by Holey
Summary: This is about Harry, Ron, and Hermione in their fifth year, when they turn the Chamber of Secrets into their pad. Not good at summery, but is a good fic, I swear!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Harry Potter. All of That belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.  
  
A/N- I know the chapters are on the shorter side but thats ok! This fic won't be super long, it won't be their entire year. But it will have atleast 10 Chapters. Enjoy!  
  
  
"It needs to be a little lower," Harry Potter pushed his messy dark hair out of his eyes, revealing a bit of the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, the only trace of a murderous battle he had won when he was a toddler. (A/N: I just decided that I'm not going to go into a lot of details. Anyone at this site, reading Harry Potter fics, knows all about Harry).  
  
Ron Weasly, one of Harry's best friends, tried again. "Open," he hissed, imitating Harry's sound in Parseltongue. The sink in the girl's bathroom on the first floor opened, revealing a long tunnel leading into the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
"Awesome Ron," Harry exclaimed. "Close," he hissed his command at the sinks and they returned to normal. "Your turn Hermione," Ron said gleefully, happy that he could do something better than Hermione Granger, the smartest student in fifth year, if not the entire school.  
  
"O-open," Hermione hissed, not sure whether or not she was saying the right words. She let out a sigh of relief when the sinks opened again. "Ok then," she exclaimed. "Lets get to work."  
  
The three pulled out their wands and set off down the tunnel, each aware of what they had to do. Harry went down first, wand out. As he slid down the tunnel, he muttered " doffis repugnant," causing all the slim, blood, and ink from second year to disappear. He landed on a thick layer of animal skeletons and called up to Ron.   
  
As Ron jumped into the tunnel, he exclaimed, "Luminous latarius," causing a string of red and gold lights to wrap around the inside of the tunnel, giving it a mysterious and eerie glow. Ron called up to Hermione the second he landed on the skeletons. Hermione slide down the clean, lighted tunnel and landed on top of Ron. As she got off of him, she stuck her wand out and with a slight flick, transfigured the bones into a large trampoline.  
  
"Awesome!" Ron and Harry exchanged high fives, then the three moved onto the next chamber, which had been barricaded by an avalanche of rocks.  
  
"Remember how Lockhart's memory charm backfired, the slimy prick," Harry laughed.  
"Yeah," Ron agreed. "It was a good thing my wand was malfunctioning that year."  
  
Hermione ignored the two guys as they ranted on their former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. The trio soon got busy, magically moving rocks and decorating the chamber. Joking and Laughing, they moved on to the room that connected to the main chamber. Before Harry or Ron could, Hermione ordered the snakes to open in Parseltongue. This wasn't their first time in the chamber, and it certainly wouldn't be their last.  
  
  
Author's Note: All Hail the Great Katrina!!! This idea was all hers, I just filled in the details (At 12:30 in the morning, right after I saw Chamber of Secret, the movie). So I'm writing this story and am still writing my Lily/James one. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, look for a fic Katrina and I might write together. It will be awesome, I promise 


	2. Chapter Two

After a weekend of working on the chamber, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had turned it into their own, private pad. Complete with a hot tub room, pool room, a bar stocked with butterbeer and other various beverages, and a fully stocked kitchen, it was bound to be the envy of most students. Sure, some would be invited to their exclusive parties, but a lot of their peers would never set foot inside the chamber.  
  
The best part of their pad was the main chamber. The very spot where both Harry and Ginny Weasly laid inches from death, was now the more intimate part of the pad.  
  
A large fireplace was against one wall. On the opposite wall was a jukebox. The jukebox was charmed by Hermione. She had made it so the "mood" of the music coordinated with the lights.  
  
The romantic mood made the lights dim with a pinkish tint. Similarly, the seducing music was played softly as stars appeared on the ceiling. Lonely music made the lights turn blue and gloomy, while hyper music turned on colored strobe lights. A disco ball appeared out of nowhere for party music. It was pretty amazing and quite awesome.  
  
Inside the giant statue of Salazar Slytherin was a giant waterbed with silk sheets, ready for the romantic adventures of Ron, Harry, Hermione, and whoever each one of them was together with. In a closet in the statue were several extra pairs of silk sheets, and various other things (use your imagination).  
  
Sunday morning the chamber was finished. While Hermione and the guys were doing homework, Ron got the idea of a pad-warming party. So while Hermione worked on homework, Harry and Ron started to put together a guest list. Harry made sure that Cho Chang was the first person on the list. The entire year that had flirted, Cho evidently had gotten over Cedric Diggory's brutal murder, and Harry was getting ready to make his move. After the party, when everyone had left, Harry would ask Cho to stay and sit with him in front of the fire. They would talk, Harry would make his move, and then they would be the first people to try out the silk sheets.  
  
It would be too easy, Harry thought. With music playing and candles glowing. Perfect.  
  
He snapped out of thought as Ron read over the guest list. "Cho, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Parvati, Padma, Lavender, Ginny, Justin, Alicia, Katie, Terry Boot-that bastard from Ravenclaw? Mandy Brocklehurst, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Lisa Turpin, Ernie, and Roger Davis from Ravenclaw." He looked at his friends. "Sound good?" Both Harry and Hermione nodded then went back to work, Harry making invitations, and Hermione and Ron working on homework. After another hour, Hermione got up and went upstairs to her dormitory, accidentally-on-purposely leaving her homework on the table. She Knew that Ron would copy it before she was even half way up the stairs. She smiled and immediately fell asleep, dreaming happy dreams. She was alone in the chamber with Ron, laughing and joking around. Suddenly they were in the waterbed, doing things two people who were in love do. She smiled in her sleep, then sat upright. OH GOD!  
  
  
Author's note: So How do you all like it so far? Is it any good? PLEASE review! IF you don't I won't write anything every again. I know, That's an empty threat. Sorry, I'm really hyper right now. Chocolate does that to me sometimes. It's great. Emily, you better be reading this now since you didn't read it at lunch when you didn't sit with us. And Katrina is the best person ever. You should review her story, A Great Adventure. She said she was updating soon. Its good. I command you to read it!!!. Well not really but you should anyways. Anyways, everyone reading this: If you haven't seen the new Harry Potter movie yet, YOU Have to see it right now. It is awesome! GO see it, even if you've seen it already, GO SEE IT!!!!! Ok , onto the next 


	3. Chapter Three

Ron noticed Hermione seemed to be avoiding him lately. It was odd, he kept on catching her staring at him. After four days of this, Ron finally got fed up with her. He sent her an owl, telling her to meet him in the chamber. She agreed, though rather reluctantly Ron noticed. But he had been noticing a lot of things about her lately. Like the way her smile lit up her face. Or how she crinkled her nose when she was reading. Ron mentally shook himself. This was Hermione he was thinking about. His friend. She was a bossy, know-it-all who…who was so sexy Ron couldn't deny his feelings. Damn.  
  
Ron paced back and forth in the chamber Thursday night, waiting for Hermione. Finally, he heard the trampoline's springs and Hermione's footsteps echoing through the chamber, coming closer. She entered the room and avoided Ron's eyes. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
Ron took a deep breath, then stopped, searching for the right words. "What do you do," he began, feeling his ears go red. "If you realize you like someone you're close to, as more than just a friend. What if you like them a lot and you don't know how or what to tell them? What if you're afraid they won't like you back like that, or they won't talk to you again?" He sat down on one of the couches in front of the fire. Hermione sat down next to him and answered. "I would tell this person how you feel. I know I would want to know if someone liked me like that. It would be risking a friendship, but it's a risk you need to take." She looked at him and saw him gazing intently at her. He quickly turned his head, and she understood what he was talking about. She moved his head so he was looking at her once again, and she kissed him.  
  
They sank deeper and deeper into their kiss, now laying on the couch. Ron murmured into Hermione's mouth, "Lets move to someplace more comfortable," and she followed him as he led her into the mouth of the statue of Salazar Slytherin.  
  
***********  
  
Harry got back to the Gryffindor common room after quid ditch practice and looked for Ron and Hermione. When he couldn't find them, he shrugged and started to do his homework. They were probably in the library studying. His thoughts turned back to his homework and to Cho. He had given her her invitation on Tuesday. She promised to come and hugged him as a thank you. Then she had gone back to her group of friends and he hurried to a transfiguration lesson, catching the jealous sounds of Cho's friends as she told them about the party. He thought about Cho until he realized it was ten o'clock. Still no Ron or Hermione. HE went over to ask Ginny if she had seen either one of them, but she said she hadn't. They continued talking for an hour, however. At eleven o'clock, they headed for their dormitories, leaving the common room empty except for a group of seventh years preparing for an exam in potions the next day.   
  
Harry walked up the stairs, thinking about Cho again. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Ron's empty bed, or the mysterious disappearance of him and Hermione that evening. 


	4. Chapter Four

Hermione woke up Friday morning in Ron's arms. She lay there contently, fondly thinking of the night before. It had been just like her dream, only it had been a reality, making it a hundred times better. Who would have thought she had these feeling for Ron? Who would have thought that Ron and her would ever end up in this position, laying next to each other in the morning? She had never thought of Ron or Harry as anything more than friends, aside from the dream. She suddenly sat upright, bringing the silk sheet with her. Harry! What on earth would they tell him? How would he react? She looked at Ron and saw awake, grinning at her. He pulled her back down and wrapped his arms around her. "Good morning," he said, kissing her.  
  
"What are we going to tell Harry?" She blurted out, sitting up again. Ron sat up quickly too, looking very tense. Hermione started to rub his shoulders and waited for him to answer, because for once, she had no idea what the answer was.  
  
"We'll tell him the truth," Ron decided. "Now we should probably get dressed so we aren't late for breakfast." With that said, they both got out of the waterbed and started searching for their clothes that had been shed in a hurry the night before. Once fully dressed, they walked out of the statue together and headed up to the bathroom where they met Moaning Myrtle.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed. "You were down there all night, weren't you?" she giggled, then floated into her toilet, diving in it with a splash.  
  
Hermione and Ron walked hand in hand into the Great Hall. Luckily they were the first Gryffindors in there so they didn't have to explain why they weren't seen getting ready. Harry came in a few moments later and Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. Hermione nudged Ron with her foot and he cleared his throat. "Harry," he said. "Hermione has something to tell you." He cowered as she shot him a dirty look. Then she announced, "Harry, Ron and I decided we had feelings for each other and last night we acted on those feeling. We hope this won't make things uncomfortable for you."  
  
Harry replied, "no, not at all. What do you mean you acted on…OH," he finished realizing what Hermione had meant. ""Go you, Ron," the two of them exchanged high fives  
  
"Oh please," Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"See," Ron added. "Just like old times." Hermione bopped him on the head with a book, then laughing the three began to eat breakfast, pausing to cover their food when the mail arrived because sometimes the owls dropped more than just letters and packages. Harry got a letter from Sirius, updating him on the events of the resistance of the Dark side. Harry passed the letter to Hermione, who was sitting on Ron's lap. They read it silently, then talked it over with Harry, reassuring him that Sirius and Remus would be alright.  
  
They hurried through the rest of breakfast and rushed to another Friday of classes, all three of them looking forward to the party that night, Ron and Hermione not knowing about what Harry had planned for him and Cho that night after the party. 


	5. Chapter Five

After dinner, the selected few who were invited to the party snuck into the bathroom where Ron was acting like a bouncer. After everyone on the invite list were down in the chamber, Ron shooed away the remaining people who weren't invited, but still tried to get in, and went down to the party himself. Some people had just started a new keg of butterbeer (made with about an eighth of real beer, heeheehee). That was the great thing about butterbeer. After about five mugs, you start to feel tipsy. After about ten, you're pretty smashed. As it seemed, a few Hufflepuffs were on about their twelfth mug, and acting pretty crazy on the dance floor (and on a few tables). Their friends and fellow Hufflepuffs had to wrestle their wands away from them in order for the drunk ones to stop casting spells. A few hours passed without anything really significant happening apart from Moaning Myrtle floating down to yell at them and flirt with Harry, who reluctantly stopped dancing with Cho to talk to her. Ron and Hermione spent most of their time making out and dancing closer than the Gryffindors cared to see.  
  
Around midnight the party started to break up. The few sober Hufflepuffs managed to get their friends out of the chamber without anyone throwing up, although the besotted ones were rather reluctant to leave. Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew that they would be cursing the Gryffindors in the morning. Finally it was just Harry, Cho, Ron, and Hermione left. Sensing that Harry wanted to be alone with Cho, Ron and Hermione said good night and went off, looking for someplace private in the castle. At last, it was Harry and Cho, alone in a secluded romantic place.  
  
Harry gestured to a couch in front of the fire and they sat quietly, not quiet sure what to say to one another. With a flick of his wand, Harry turned the jukebox to seducing. The music became softer, and stars appeared lifelike on the ceiling.  
  
Harry looked at Cho. "Did I ever tell you about the time when I was backpacking through Western Europe?" He asked, smiling slyly.  
  
"No," Cho answered sweetly, not knowing what was coming, never having heard the story before.  
  
"Well, a few years ago, when I was backpacking through the foothills of a mountain in Spain, I came across a lake, totally secluded in a forest of tall trees. And in the lake, there was a native women standing there, bathing herself. It was so peaceful…" Harry's voice trailed off. He looked at Cho and asked, "Has anyone every told you how beautiful you are?"   
  
Cho shook her head and suddenly she couldn't resist him. She started to kiss him, and like a magnetic attraction, she couldn't pull away. She wanted more of him. She had never felt this way before, like she would die if she couldn't have him right now. When she shared this with him in between deep, passionate kisses, he agreed, and lifted her in his arms into the statue. She started to unbutton her robes, then slid them off her shoulders. Then, he kissed her all over, and she let him, not able to resist.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were still looking for a private place to be intimate. Having no luck, they went back down to the chamber, thinking that Harry and Cho had left already. Moaning Myrtle was off somewhere, probably spying in the Prefect's bathroom. They walked to the main chamber together, not able to keep their hands off of each other. Half of their clothes were shed by the time they reached the statue. Stopping outside of it, they heard noises inside, the waterbed sloshing, and other sounds of Harry and Cho.   
  
"Oh my God," Hermione whispered. "My poor ears, my poor, poor ears. I can't listen to this. Its just wrong. Lets just get away from these two. Were we this loud last night? Luckily I know a sound proof charm I can put on your or my bed." Then, they walked off silently leaving Harry and Cho alone to enjoy themselves.  
  
  
Author's Note: Ok Thanks to everyone who has read this far and reviewed. I Plan on finishing this fic tomorrow so I can start posting Epiphany again. For those of you who don't like Friends like me, (Like, is obsessed with…same thing) Harry's little speech is a tip Joey gives Ross when he is having problems getting girls to sleep with him. It's guaranteed to turn the other person on. I haven't tried this yet, but someone, please tell me if it works. It might come in handy sometime. LOL. Anyways, Thank you to the wonderful Katrina who is posting this until I get the Internet again, and Also thank you for the ideas. You're the best. TO my readers: Review Review REVIEW!!! Thank you for anyone who has reviewed. I love you all. Sorry still a little hyper. Ok I'm going to go continue writing sot read and don't forget to REVIEW!!! 


	6. Chapter Six

It was pretty strange, the entire week after the party Ron and Hermione didn't see Harry except in class. During meals, he sat with Cho at the Ravenclaw table. After classes, Ron and Hermione were usually off somewhere doing things I'd rather not write about, in order to maintain the rating of this Fic. While the two couples were off on their romantic escapades, Hogwarts was busier than ever with preparations for the Halloween feast. Dumbledore was allowing students to decide what to do for the feast, entertainment, food, ect. All of the students apart from Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Cho wanted to get in on the action.   
  
Halloween came and went, but neither of the couples could be found at the feast, with a performance by the Weird Sisters again. Ron and Harry had made up a schedule for the use of the chamber, and both couples had stuck to it, Ron and Hermione getting it one day, Harry and Cho getting it the next. This went on for a few weeks until one night in the beginning of December. That Thursday night, Hermione and Ron were in the chamber making out. As Ron was ready to take it further, Hermione stopped him and said solemnly, "We have to talk." She sounded so serious, Ron immediately became concerned.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked, trying to hide the worry in his voice.  
  
She didn't look at him for several minutes. Then, she answered, "I missed my period." She peeked at him to see his reaction.  
  
Are..are you…?" his voice trailed off, leaving him speechless.  
  
"I'm not positive, but its pretty likely. I'm going to get a pregnancy test at Hogsmeade this weekend. That will tell me if I am or not. I just thought you should know," Hermione shifted uncomfortably.  
  
Ron stood up and said in a high-pitched voice, "I have to go. I need to leave." And with that, he ran out of the chamber.  
  
Shit, Hermione thought. Why did I have to go and open my big mouth. We were doing just fine. I'm sure I could have taken a potion or something. I was just too stupid to think. Damn him, playing with my mind like that. I should have known. Ron has always been a wuss. He is so irresponsible. But then again, I guess I'm partly at fault too. Maybe I should have waited until I was positive to tell him. No, this way, he knows and won't be totally surprised if I am. I just can't believe this is happening. She started to cry. This could not have gone any worse.  
  
***  
  
Ron ran out of the bathroom as fast as he could. He sprinted down corridors and up staircases. Bloody Hell, he thought. How could this have happened? God, I am so stupid. IS this entirely all my fault? Yes, Probably. God, where is Harry when I need him. Yeah right. Like He'd know what to do. Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid stupid me! And he went into the kitchens to get some butterbeer. God knows he could use a drink.  
  
***  
  
Hermione walked out of the bathroom, her nose runny and her eyes bloodshot. She went up to the library and stayed till closing, pouring through books of potions, spells, and charms, looking for something that would help her right this wrong. She had to get rid of this baby. Ron had to keep on loving her. She didn't know what she would do without him. But, a tiny piece of her wanted to keep it, and as she couldn't find anything to help her, she grew more and more hopeful. Maybe after Ron calmed down a bit, he would want her to have it too. She left the library at closing, and headed up to Gryffindor tower. It was pretty crowded for a Thursday night, Quidditch practice had just ended and Hermione avoided everyone, going straight up to her dormitory. Parvati and Lavender, who had been joking around with Seamus, Neville, and Dean, saw her and followed her up to their room.  
  
When they entered, Hermione tried to act normal, but they saw right through it.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Lavender asked. "Is it Ron?" Hermione nodded, but didn't say anything else.  
  
"Did he break up with you? Do you want me to beat him up?" Parvati asked hopefully, still peeved at Ron for ditching her sister at the Yule Ball last year.  
  
"No," Hermione almost smiled. "But I need to be alone for awhile." 


	7. Chapter Seven

Ron stumbled into the common room at eleven o'clock. Hermione had come down at ten-thirty to sit by the fire and think. She saw him and immediately knew he had been drinking.  
  
"My God Ron," she sighed exasperated. "You are so irresponsible." In return, Ron slurred a few incomprehensible words, than threw up all over a table covered in transfiguration homework a few third years had left.  
  
"Honestly Ron," Hermione sighed again, took out her wand, and cleaned up the mess. Then she took Ron's hand and led him up the stairs to his dorm, cleaning up his vomit twice more before they reached the top of the stairs. As they approached the top, Ron passed out, falling down the stairs. Luckily for Hermione, Harry came strolling into the common room at that moment.  
  
"What did you do to him," Harry asked her teasingly when he saw Ron, passed out on the floor.  
  
Shut up and help me move him," she snapped, clearly not in the mood.   
  
"Fine," Harry replied, a little hurt. He lifted Ron. Hermione led him to the boy's dorm. She guided him into his bed and sighed.  
  
"Want to talk?" Harry asked, as Ron started to snore.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said, looking at her drunk, sleeping boyfriend. "If you don't mind hearing all the problems of my pathetic life." She smiled weakly.  
  
"Come one," Harry gestured towards the door. "Let him sleep it off."  
  
They went back downstairs and sat in front of the fire. Once Hermione was seated, Harry started. "Ok, spill it," and for the next hour, he heard about everything. Her parents pressure, the strain of being the smartest, her relationship with Ron, her lack of close girl friends, and , of course, her anxieties about possibly becoming a teenage mother. "…Its not that I don't want a baby," she sobbed into a tissue. "Its just that I'm not ready. I want to finish school, get married, and start a career before I have a baby. I knew the consequences when we slept together, I just never thought it would happen to me. I already have so much pressure with school work, how am I supposed to deal with morning sickness, cramps, cravings, contractions, false labor, actual labor…" she broke off. "And how supportive is Ron going to be through all of this? You saw him tonight. What is he going to be like if we have a baby crying all day and night?" She started crying again and Harry put his arm around her, comforting her.  
  
For the next half-hour they sat like that, Harry muttering words of comfort and trying to get her to calm down. She was still crying when she laid her head on his shoulders, and after awhile, her breathing steadied and she fell asleep. Harry carefully scooped Hermione in his arms and carried her up to her dorm. He carefully set her down on her bed and covered her with a blanket. Then, making sure Lavender and Parvati were both asleep, he leaned down and kissed Hermione on the forehead.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Ooooooo! Hermione's Pregnant!?! Is Ron going to become an alcoholic? Does Harry have a crush on Hermione? You just have to wait and see. Hahaha. Sorry. I'll stop.  
  
Anyway, thank you to my reviewers and my editor/publisher (AKA, Katrina the Great). Sorry it's been awhile since I last posted, but I've been a little busy. But just because I've been lazy, doesn't mean you should be. As always, REVIEW! Thank you to my wonderful people who Reviewed: Carolina: Thank you and I hope you liked the movie. Alec6427: thank you and I'll post again ASAP. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Ron woke up on Friday morning with a splitting headache. God, he thought. Is everyone usually this loud in the morning? How much did I drink last night? And how the hell did I get into my bed? The last thing he remembered was throwing up in the kitchens, then being led somewhere by Dobby. For a second, he couldn't even remember why he had been drinking so much. But, then he remembered Hermione's news, a sinking feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.   
  
He groaned as he rolled out of bed. God he was thirsty. How could he be so thirsty this morning when he drank so much last night? He trudged to the bathroom, taking a long, cold shower to wash all the grim and vomit off of him. He then brushed his teeth three times to get rid of the horrible taste in his mouth and got dressed. After he was dressed, he went down to the common room to meet Hermione before breakfast.  
  
Ron didn't have to wait long. She came down the stairs not five minutes after him. But instead of kissing him like she usually did, she walked right past him, not even saying good morning. Ron ran out of the common room after her, following her all the way down to the Great Hall. But even then, she didn't acknowledge him. She simply sat down next to Harry at the Ravenclaw table. Ron, upset and confused, sat down at the Gryffindor table, taking several aspirins with his orange juice. After he ate a piece of toast, his hangover was a little better. He was still extremely thirsty and his head was still pounded, but Hermione ignoring him hurt much worse.   
  
Classes dragged on forever for Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry was very confused. What were these sudden feelings for Hermione about? He loved Cho. Hermione was one of his best friends. Ron's girlfriend. But what was Ron going to do if Hermione had this baby? Ron wasn't a wimp, but he was too scared of commitment to do the right thing like marry her. He couldn't even ask a girl to a dance for God's sake. How was he supposed to be a good father? But they were only fifteen. They couldn't get married. Harry wished he could fix everything, but he couldn't. Nothing was in his control, and there was nothing he could do to make it better.  
  
Hermione couldn't concentrate. During all of her classes, all she could think about was Ron. The way he had taken her shocking news, the hurt look on his face when she didn't talk to him, it was so unfair. She had to find out if she was going to have a baby. Tomorrow, she was going to Hogsmeade and find out. But she wanted Ron to be there with her. No! She shook that thought out of her head quickly. She could do this on her own, without him. She didn't need help. What am I thinking? She mentally scolded herself. I need someone to be there with me. Someone to support me, either way. Someone like…her eyes darted around the room, finally landing on Harry. Of course! Harry would be perfect. He's one of my best friends, and he already knows the situation. For once, something is going right. She hastily scribbled him a note and passed it to him. After reading it, he looked at her and solemnly nodded. And for the first time in a week, she felt secure.  
  
Ron didn't believe it. Harry and Hermione were smiling at each other and passing notes. That bastard. Hermione's my girlfriend. You have Cho, he thought angrily. Wait Ron, stop jumping to conclusions. He told himself. Maybe she's just relying on him for support. But that's what I'm for. I need to know what's going on. HE turned to his parchment and scribbled a note to Harry, asking him to meet him after class. Harry nodded and turned back to his work. The rest of the class dragged on even slower than before. The bell rang and Hermione rushed out the door with everyone else, obviously avoiding Ron. Harry lagged behind until it was just him and Ron left.   
  
Ron avoided looking at Harry. Finally he spoke. "I take it you know about our wonderful news."  
  
Harry glared at him. "Yeah I know," he said angrily. "How could you do this to Hermione, Ron? How could you? She's a nervous wreck and you getting drunk last night didn't help one bit. Do you how she feels about this? Did you even ask her? How the hell is she supposed to feel if you're not even responsible enough to talk this over with her? Did you know that she wants to keep it if she is pregnant? Of course you didn't. You stormed off, all mad at her, when she told you. Do you know all the pressure she has and now she can add being a single teenage-mother thanks to you. You need to talk to her, because if you don't take the responsibility of your actions, I will. I swear Ron, if you don't I will. But just remember, I won't always be there to pick up the pieces after you." Harry looked so fierce, Ron was afraid. He had never seen Harry so worked up. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"Ok, I'll go talk to her."  
  
"Good!" Harry snapped at him. "She's in the library waiting for you." 


	9. Chapter Nine

Hermione paced nervously in the library. Did Harry talk Ron into coming? Was he actually going to talk to her about it? Would he come to Hogsmeade with them tomorrow? Oh, please come. Say you'll come with us. I really need you there. thoughts raced through her head.  
  
Just then the door to the library opened and Ron strided in, his face bright red. He walked over to her and hugged her. Then he started to talk.   
  
"Look, before you say anything, I want to apologize. I acted like an idiot, and I'm sorry. I know we should have talked this over before, but I want you to know that I am completely supporting you, one hundred percent of the way." He looked at her. "And if you do have this baby, it's going to be ours. I'm going to do the responsible thing and marry you." (A/N: Ok, Ok I know this part is a little unreasonable, and would never happen, but I think it would be cool if it did, don't you? Ok back to the story)  
  
Hermione gasped. "Are you serious?" She was shocked. "we're only fifteen. We still have two more years of school left. We couldn't get married! Ron, be sensible. Would your parents actually let you get married ? Mine wouldn't, even if it was to the father of my baby."  
  
Ron looked sheepish. "I thought that's what you wanted. Harry said…" his voice trailed off.  
  
"Harry wants you to come with us tomorrow to see if all this worrying is necessary. I might not be pregnant after all. We just need to take this one step at a time, Ok?" Hermione almost smiled, but didn't, just in case.  
  
Ron nodded. "Of course I'll go with you. It's my fault so I need to be responsible and face the consequences of my actions."  
  
Hermione giggled at that. She had never heard Ron sound so mature and responsible. It was so unlike him to say something like that. She explained this to him when she saw his hurt expression on his face. Then she nodded too, and kissed him. "Lets go talk to Harry now."  
  
The two walk hand-in-hand up to the common room to tell their friend about their discussion.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't sleep well that night. They all stayed in the common room, talking quietly about anything but the next day. At dawn, they were the first ones downstairs for breakfast. Cho had agreed to hang out with her friends for the day, so Harry didn't feel bad about eating with the rest of the Gryffindors. She had looked as relieved as Harry felt when he had suggested it. Cho was great and everything, but it wasn't like Harry thought it would be like going out with her. They were drifting apart and both knew it. However, neither of them wanted to admit it.  
  
The three Gryffindors determinedly headed for Hogsmeade after breakfast. Ron even went in to buy Hermione the home-pregnancy test. She made them both wait outside a bathroom, but let them both in before the results showed. Ron held her hand and spoke soothingly to her, while the three of them waited. After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione checked her watch. "Ok, it's ready," she announced, visibly trembling with fright. "Harry, will you look for me? I don't think I could."  
  
She looks so young and scared Harry thought. Then he answered, "Don't you want Ron to?" Ron looked like he was going to be sick. He shook his head slightly, not wanting to be the first to know.  
  
"No," Hermione answered. "I want us to find out together, at the exact same time."  
  
Harry took the stick and looked at it for a long time, hiding his emotions so neither Hermione or Ron could read his expression. He looked at the two and broke into a huge grin, shaking his head.  
  
"You're not pregnant," he announced, his voice chocked with happiness. "You don't have to worry about a baby. You're not having one."  
  
Hermione jumped up and grabbed the stick, seeing for herself. Then she sat down again, looking very overwhelmed. "Thank God! THANK GOD!" She kept on repeating those words over and over again.  
  
Ron stayed silent, but the relief on his face said plenty.  
  
Hermione hugged Harry hard, then kissed Ron. "I am so relieved," she started to cry. "this is all over now, Thank God."  
  
Harry smiled to himself, glad to see her so happy. She had been so miserable. He suddenly realized that this is what Cho should be like. Obliviously happy. Harry couldn't do that for her. They had to go their separate ways. Or else they were bound to regret something, and he didn't want to do that to her.  
  
Harry told Ron and Hermione that he had to do something and went off to find Cho. She was sitting in the Three Broomsticks, sipping a Butterbeer with her friends. When Harry asked to talk with her, she excused herself, almost reluctantly and they sat at a table in the corner.  
  
"Cho," he began. "I know that we like each other a lot, and we've shared so much with each other, but it just doesn't feel right. You deserve someone much better than me. Someone who will make you happy. I just can't do that. I'm so sorry."  
  
Cho's almond eyes saddened, but she nodded. "I really like you too, but now, every time I look at you, I think of Cedric. I think we might have been going way too fast." Her eyes started to water at the mention of Cedric's name. "This is for the best."   
  
Harry nodded, silently agreeing with her. "I just don't want to put you in a relationship that you're going to regret. It wouldn't be fair to either of us."  
  
"Thank you Harry," Cho smiled. "I still want to be friends though Ok?"  
  
"I wouldn't want it any other way," Harry stood up and walked toward the door. "Goodbye Cho."  
  
But before she could answer, he was already out the door.  
  
(A/N: I know I know I'm being totally unrealistic again. What breakup is that clean? And who actually stays friends with someone after they break up with them, after they were that intimate? No one I can think of, but lets just pretend it's a perfect world, Ok? Good. Back to Hermione and Ron.)   
  
  
***  
  
After Harry left, Hermione sat down with Ron. "This was scary, Ron," she said, still crying. "I love you, but I don't think we should be so spontaneous. Next time, it might not be a false alarm. I' not ready for that heavy of a relationship. I think you are so wonderful. I have no idea what I would do without you."  
  
Ron put a loving arm around her. "I love you too. And if you're not ready for this kind of relationship, neither am I. We can still go out, if you want. If you don't want to, that's fine, we can just go back to being close friends. But I just want you to know how relieved I am and how happy I am for the both of us. I don't think I could stand just being friends, but it's entirely up to you. Its your call what we should do about us."  
  
"I love you and still want to be with you, but I don't think we should go as far as before until we are both ready to deal with the consequences of our actions," She teased him, quoting his speech from the night before. "Now lets go find Harry."  
  
The two caught up with their friend outside the Shrieking Shack. Without saying a word, they headed back to school together. With one triumph in their pocket and one less burden on their backs, they three walked back to school in a peaceful silence. Together, they knew they would overcome any obstacle that was thrown their way.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Yeah!!! I Actually FINISHED a story! GO ME!! Thank you to my loyal readers, who patiently waited for me to post chapters. Now, I can get back to working on Epiphany. Any suggestions for that one, Email me or write a review. Either one I don't mind. I'll be posting more after Thanksgiving. Thank you Katrina, You've been wonderful, reminding me of deadlines, and posting and revising my typing. Meanwhile to everyone else: READ and REVIEW! 


End file.
